lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Florance Seagard
History Early History Fall of Seagard Main Article : Fall of Seagard With the Ironborn now in line with the forces of Bolten under the new Reaver of Euron Greyjoy they would launch themselves in seemingly all direction but mainly in the direction of Lucerne and their allies. There were few neutral parties and outside of House Frey of whom most believed was waiting to see who was going to win before they chose a side in the war, so that simply left the Kingdom of Seagard of which was a vast kingdom located just east of Westbridge on the eastern side of the Rhine and had been moving towards Lucerne but had remained relatively neutral. The first talks between the Bolten's and the Seagard royalty when extremely poorly after Varish Bolten the weak minded final son of Betha Bolten was sent there as the representative due to the intervention of Jordin Bolten in trying to ruin the Bolten attempts. Varish would try his best but was a less then intelligant young man and even past that was so young that he didn't understand the intricasies of the situation and through all of this he had little effect and was sent away. Later the Lucernians would send representatives under Oberyn Martell, and Jack Shephard of whom would offer relative auntonamy and simply wanted Seagard to protect their sealanes, and didn't want any kind of offensive ground force unless the situation with Mordor came to fruition. The forces of the Iron Islands would launch a very large force of some one hundred longships against the Kingdom of Seagard without any warning, and led by Asha Greyjoy (of whom was trying to save the life of Maron Greyjoy who had been taken prisoner) and Harras Harlaw alongside many other vassals of House Harlaw they would launch up the Yellowsprite river during the night and landed to the north of Seagard with most of their ships. Of these ships Harras Harlaw would lead some twenty ships and about a thousand further north where they would land and move inland towards the Seatower which was a gigantic Tower that gaurded the northern approach into the area of Seagard. If they took Seatower they would block the escape of the queen from Seagard and on top of that could force defenders away from Seatower itself. Harras would attack during the night and unprepared for the asssault the tower was taken relatively simply with top level closing a gatehouse which Harras forced them to open by executing a defender of the Seatower every two minutes until the door was opened. With the capture of Seatower Queen Florance Seagard would order nearly half the defenders of Seagard to move towards Seatower to defend the tower, and for ships from Seagard to scower the Yellowsprite river for the Ironborn. When night came no word had returned of either force, and as Seagard went to sleep the sounds of fighting filled the streets as the Ironborn fleet landed inside the port. The Queen was rushed by her gaurds to try and get her out of the city, but as they made there way out of the western gate they ran into the destroyed elements of the relief army they had sent out who said that the Ironborn that had taken Seatower had ambushed them and destroyed most of the force. Returning into Seagard she would hide herself in the Keep of Seagard to little avail as the city fell to the Ironborn, and Asha Greyjoy took her personal surrender. Kidnapping of the Nobles With Seagard fallen, and the queen under their control alongside many of the nobles Asha Greyjoy would take control of the city, and her first command was that Florance Seagard sent letters to all of her vassals asking for them to send a son to Seagard for a royal tournament where all those participating would be provided with knighthood or if this was unsatisfactory then a royal purse. As Queen Florance Seagard was beloved by the people of Seagard most of the nobles would think nothing of this, and those that did would be vastly outweighed by those that didn't. Ravens returned to Seagard stating acceptance from nearly half the houses while as the days trickled on they got acceptance from some seventy percent of the noble families in Seagard. As these nobles sent their sons, and many times their heirs to Seagard the Seatower was rebuilt of damage by Harras Harlaw and as the nobles passed it on the road to Seagard the Seatower alerted hidden Ironborn troops who would then capture the nobles. Over many weeks nearly dozens of heirs and sons were taken prisoner, but Harlan Wynch would defeat the assembled Ironborn and escape going north up the road where he warned the remaining nobles of the trap and thus halted the attempt. With the capture of their sons now known due to Harlan Wynch the vast forces of Seagard moved against the capital with all speed meeting together on the outskirts of Seatower. As they prepared to march forward they were approached by a party of Ironborn of whom warned them that the Queen alongside fifty seven sons of the nobles were now prisoners of theirs in Seagard. Blackmailed into relenting the army of Seagard would be commanded by Florance to stand down and return to their lands while this was settled, and while most did fearing the death of their son or the queen there were many who had no sons, or who were too angry of whom didn't and for these forces they remained camped at the opening of the Seatower cliffs despite commands to stand down.